An organosilicon compound having a hydrolyzable silyl group and an organic group enables to bond an organic material and an inorganic material that would otherwise be difficult to bond, through the mechanism that the hydrolyzable silyl group is hydrolyzed to form a silanol group which covalently bonds with a hydroxyl group on the surface of the inorganic material whereas the organic group reacts with the organic material. This enables to endow organic/inorganic composite materials with heat resistance, water resistance, weather resistance, improved mechanical strength, adhesion, dispersibility, hydrophobicity, and rust prevention properties. By virtue of these advantages, the organosilicon compounds are used in a wide variety of fields and applications, for example, silane coupling agents, resin additives, surface treating agents, textile treating agents, adhesives, paint additives, and polymer modifiers.
Among the organosilicon compounds, organosilicon compounds having a urea skeleton such as a ureido group, isocyanurate ring or glycoluril ring are known as especially useful compounds in the above-mentioned applications because they can impart excellent mechanical strength and adhesion to organic/inorganic composite materials.
Exemplary organosilicon compounds having a urea skeleton include organosilicon compounds having an ureido group such as 3-ureidopropyltriethoxysilane (Patent Document 1) and organosilicon compounds having a glycoluril ring such as 1,3,4,6-tetrakis(dimethylphenylsilyltrimethylene)glycoluril (Patent Document 2).
It is known that the glycoluril ring-containing organosilicon compounds cure into products having improved weather resistance, heat resistance, light resistance, electrical insulation, and adhesion. These organosilicon compounds are thus useful as molding materials, coating materials, insulators, encapsulants, adhesives, and resin additives for electrical and electronic parts, automobile parts, and optical parts.